


The Adventures of a Little Spider and his Potato Friend

by you_are_embarrassing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And I mean slow, Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Bi Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Damn the is a lot of tags, Harley is a little shit, Harley is too gay for his own good, Identiy Reveal, Lab days, Like, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Party Planning, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Slow Build, Yuri on Ice references, a lot later, author also didn’t know how to spell, but they get back together it’s fine, everybody is a little shit basically, first fic, fuck you Olivia - Freeform, i did say slow build didn’t I, im sorry in advance, suprise party, timelines are irrelevant, we aren’t going to get that again until a lot later my loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_embarrassing/pseuds/you_are_embarrassing
Summary: Tony just wanted his favorite web-slinging, crime fighting, science loving, superhero to have a friend that hasn't hacked into a multi-million dollar suit, without his permission. He also needed a real intern because the one he has now, isn't really his intern.Good thing Harley Keener decided that it would be nice if he moved to New York. Tony would be hitting two birds with one stone. Except, he never imagined them liking each other this much.On Wattpad as The Adventures of Peter Parker and Harley Keener





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real book so it’s gonna suck. It was also originally posted on Wattpad so if you prefer that the name is in the summary. K bye

Peter always liked school. He got to see his best friend Ned, he got to learn new things (considering the fact that he already knew a lot), and even sometimes got to work on his new and improved web fluid.

But not today. Nope. Peter had hated today

Ned was out sick with the flu, texting him that morning saying, "I feel like someone hit me with a plank of wood." So he couldn't really hang out or talk with him today. He couldn't even talk to Michele, well, attempt to talk to her, because she wasn't there either. To make matters worse, Flash decided that, because of the circumstances, to make Peters day a living hell.

It started out as normal stuff first. Purposefully getting a little to close to him with his car in the moring, just to stop at the last second, calling him names, stuff like that. But, after first period, when he must have noticed that Ned wasn't there, it got a little more... physical.

He pushed Peter into lockers when they passed the halls. Hitting him upside the head with the back of his hand when the teacher wasn't looking. Even stooping so low as to telling their calculus teacher that he had been cheating on his test saying that, "he had opened his book like, four times in the past ten minutes". 

Peter had tried to tell him that he was lying but the teacher just looked at him, snatched his test away, and told him, "I don't want to hear any ecuses. Cheating is wrong and you should know better Mr. Parker. I'm going to have to give you detention and an F. I'm sure that if you would have studied, you could have aced it," and walked back to his desk and continued looking at something on his phone.

That was the worst part. It was Friday, which ment thay he could go to the lab and finally work on his web shooter that had been jammed for the past few days.

He was going to have to tell Aunt May and Mr. Stark that he got detention for something that he didn't even do! They're going to do The Sigh and tell him that if he can't even study for a test (which he did, and for hours on) then he shouldn't have been going to the lab in the first place.

That was all before lunch break.

After lunch though, Flash was surprisingly quiet. Too quiet if you ask Peter. Oh, and was Peter gonna find out.

When the bell rang for everybody to go home, Peter had, very reluctantly, gone to go to the detention room to sign in, when Flash grabbed his shoulder and practically dragged Peter to the bathroom.

His spidysenses were going crazy being in the small restroom. Two other guys came out of the stalls and were headed straight for Peter, but he knew that so jumped out of the way. But the small action was no use because they just took him by the arms. Flash walked up to the boy, who was trying (but not as hard as he actually could, because he wouldn't be able to do that before the bite, so he shouldn't now, right?) to get out the to two other teens grasp, and got all on his face. Peter flinched away.

"What, you scared Penis. You want you mom and dad to come save you. Cause', last time I checked, they're dead."

Then, Flash punched him in the stomach. Hard. He punched him again, and again and again until Peter felt hot tears come to his eyes.

"Awe, he's crying," Flash looked up at his friends, "You want me to stop Parker?" Peter didn't say anything, just stood there with his head down.

Another punch, then, "What's going on here." Peter fell onto the hard tile and held his stomach like if he didn't, it was going to explode all over the floor.

There, Mrs. Newton stood, arms crossed over her tacky yellow shirt, face in a scowl. She continued with her slightly southern accented voice.

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Graham, Mr. He-," her voice was cut of with Flash trying to walk past her, "stop right there young man. I'm sure you could tell me why Mr. Parker is on the floor, clinging to his stomach for dear life."

"Um, we-well Mrs. Newton, we, were just messing around ya know. Boys will be boys?" Flash was now rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Mrs. Newton eyes.

"I see. And 'messing around' involves ganging up on someone and hitting them in the same spot, just to make the other party suffer. Am I correct?" She just looked at Flash, disappointment on her face and gave Peter a pitiful smile as of to say 'i'm sorry' and went back to Flash.

"Peter, you are excused from detention. You three boys will be taking his place."

It seamed as though Flash wanted to say something, but decided against it because he didn't want to get into any more trouble than he was already in. The three boys practically ran out of the room after Mrs. Newton stepped to the side and gave them a nod to say that they can go.

Mrs. Newton started to walk over to the injured teen when she noticed him trying, and failing, to get up from the dirty bathroom floor.

"Why don't we get you to the nurse and we can call your parents."

Peter only nodded, not wanting to corrected her because he didn't want to possible thrrow up on her. Flash was a lot stronger than he had initially thought.

When he got to the nurses office, she just gave him a small smile, a glass of water, and told home to go sit on the bed. She filled out the appropriate paperwork and told him to wait there while she called his aunt.

"Dont!" Peter almost screamed at her. "She, uh, she's at work right now."

"So, do you have someone else that could pick you up?"

"Yea. Let me call him"

Peter took his cracked phone out of his pocket. He should get a new one, but he would rather that money go to college funds or bills than a stupid phone. He hovered over the call button when his hand decided to relive him of that choice before he could really think. 

"What's up kid." Happy said, in a tone Peter came accustomed to when he called him at a time like this, which sounded like a mixture of annoyed, happy, and worried all at the same time.

"Hey Happy! Um, can you come pick me up. I know I said earlier that I had detention but that, kinda, got changed."

"Sure kid. I'll be there in like, fifteen minutes," he paused. Sounding almost lile he was handpicking each word he was going to say before he said it. "Everything good?"

"E-everyrhings great! I just, can you pick me up?"

"Its not like I have a choice, do I?"

__________

Tony was halfway through his much needed nap when F.R.I.D.A.Y decided that it would be a good idea for him to wake up.

"Sir, I have found out where Harley Keener is currently residing."

"Huh? Oh yea. What time is is it?"

"It is almost noon"

"Ive been asleep for like, thirty minutes. Ugh. Where is he?" He said, pretending to be annoyed when really, he probably just needed a cup of coffie.

"He now lives in Brooklyn New York. I can give you the address if you would like to pay a visit now. May I remind you that you haven't left the lab in approximately thirty-six hours and fifteen minutes."

"I don't like your tone F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"You created me boss. I learned that tone from you."

"Well clearly I need to update you. Just, start up the car Fri"

"Yes boss."

Tony was only looking for Harley because he needed and actual intern. The one he has now, can't do all of the necessary interny things because he's too busy swinging around Queens.

He wasn't even looking for Harley to do it at first. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to start looking for kids in New York that had a good gpa, was really good at math, and live close to the compound.

That last one was never going to happen now since Brooklyn was four hours from upstate but that didn't really matter. Getting an intern was never the priority.

Peter and him had become quite close over the past few months. To the point were May didn't text him every ten seconds if peter was staying the night over the weekend. Hell, she would instigate it sometimes.

Tony's real reason that he was going to go pay a visit to Harley was that he wanted peter to have a friend that hasn't hacked into his expensive suit, took out the tracker, and proceeded encourage to go forth with a dangerois mission without him knowing about any of it.

It's not like the billionaire hated Ned. He just didn't trust him is all. But Peter liked him, so he had to too.

As Tony walked into the sleek black Audi, he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell Peper that he would be gone for the rest of the day and would call her tonight.

It only took about 3 and a half hours to get to Brooklyn, since he did go a little over the speed limit when riding down the highway.

It was a cute neighborhood. "He probably can't sleep with all of the noise. He must miss that about living in a small town." The genius laughed at the thought as he walked up the steps to buzz into the apartment complex.

He quickly found the button and a woman answered the call.

"Hello?" She said, reluctantly.

Tony put on his cocky business persona and replied, "Hi! This is Tony Stark. I think that a kid name Harley lives here. I need to speak with him. Oh, and his parental guardian, if there is one around."

"Oh! Uh, co-come in."

The sound of the door unlocking came soon after and he walked through. He didn't even acknowledge the weird look the building attendant gave him as he walked through the dim hallway tawords the elevator and pressed the respective button.

He hasn't even knocked on the door twice when familiar electric blue eyes were suddenly staring at him

"What up old man." Harley greets, and opens the door a little bit more as an invitation to let him come in.

"They must have just moved in, there're still some boxs laying around," Tony thought to himself.

"I'm not even here for a minute and your already insulting me!" The man replies sarcastically, following the teenager to where he hopes is his mom or dad.

"I can't help it! Your easy to make fun of!"

Harley took the man to a small kitchen were a woman stood, reading something off of her phone. She looked up and put the divice down when she saw the two figures come into view.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can actually," Tony told her, full business persona tuned on, " I was wondering if we could speak about an opportunity that comes once in a blue moon."

The woman looked at Tony like he was crazy. He put a hand on the young boys shoulder and comtinued.

"I would like to offer your son an internship. It will be payed of course. Money management and all that shi- stuff. Oh, and work ethic. Those are things you should learn."

Harley's smile was so big, Tony was worried that he would tare it in half if he could make it any bigger.

"Please mom! Like he said, I would be learning stuff an-" he was cut off with the wave of the womans hand.

"Sure sweety, but if I see your grades start to slip, it's over."

"Oh my god! Thank you mom! I love you so much." Harley exasperated as he hugged his mother.

"He gives you any trouble, you call me."

"I think that he'll be fine."

__________

Peter was practically running to get to the lab when he and happy get to the compund.

He got a text earlier from Tony about thirty minutes into driving up to the estate.

Tony 4:03: You better be on your way. I got a surprise for you

Peter 4:04: Dose it involve a snek again. Imma boop dat snoop so many times!

Tony 4:04: I'm not even going to ask about what that means but no, it doesn't invoke a snake.

Although Peter was exided for the surprise, he was also nervous. The Snake Incident was not neccisarally a bad one, but it wasn't one that Tony would try again.

"Hello Mr. Parker." F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed in. She always seemed to amaze Peter with how human-like she sounded.

"Hi F.R.I.D.A.Y! How has your day gone so far?"

"As well as it could have. Mr. Stark is currently in the lab, would you like me to send you there," the A.I said as he walked into the elevator.

"Yes please. You don't think that you could tell me what Mr. Stark's surprise for me is, could you?"

"Boss asked me not to."

With that, Peter heard a familiar ding as he stepped into the lab.

Tony and Peter always spent most of their time in the beautiful lab. It had white walls and floors that were always stained with some sort of machanic-related substance. Projects were scattered all over the place. Tony, for a Christmas present, gave him his own desk to work on things when he came and visited. Which became more and more often over the past few months.

The young boy was mid taking out his suit from his backpack when he noticed and unfamiliar face starring at him.

It was a boy, around his age, with dirty blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. He looked to be around 5'8, but he couldn't tell, since the boy was sitting down. 

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the other teen before his own voice cut off his train of thought.

"He-hello. I'm Peter. Um, Mr. Stark, sho-should he be in here?"

Tony came under the car he was working on and and answered calmly, "Hey kid, this is Harley Keener," the genius put a hand on the boys (Harley's?) shoulder and gesterd towards Peter, "Harley, this is Peter. My no good intern and the reason your here."

The boy looked at him for a moment and put out his hand, "Hi, I'm Chelsi, wha-"

He was cut off with Peter practically skipping towards Harley and continuing the joke, "What's your favorite dinner food?"

The two shook hands and started laughing.

"I don't get it" Tony had a confused look on his face.

"It's cause your old. The only jokes you got are dad jokes." Harley piped in.

"Dad joke are great!"

"You keep telling your self that Mr. Stark." Peter said quietly, but loud enough for the older man to hear.

"Now look what you did Harley! The boy hasn't been here ten minutes and you've already corrupted him!"

"What can I say," he looked at Peter and smiled, "I have an influence on people."

"Yea, and it's not a good one"

Harley just laughed, but stoped ubruptley when he saw what peter was holding.

"Holy shit! Your Spider-Man! I have posted of you on my wall! I can now officially say that I know the Spider-Man! Tony! Why can't I be a superhero!"

Peter shoved his suit behind his back. Well, no need to have to hide it from him. He didn't think he can lie to another person (friend?) again.

"Yea, you get bit by a radioactive spider and then we'll talk." Tony replied, having no real hate in his voice, and went back to working on the old car from earlier.

Peter leaned close to Harleys ear and whispered, "he's just paranoid because one time, I crashed one of his planes."

Harley seamed to like that because he was laughing now. 

Peter found it so easy to talk with the other boy. Typically, he would be really awkward. Shuffling his feet, stuttering, saying as few things as possible, but talking to Harley was easy. Natural. It seamed, right.

He just hopes that Harley feels the same.


	2. Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of short chapter but the next chapter we get into the good stuff I PROMIS

"WHAT THE HELL HARLEY! YOU ALMOST KILLED US" Tony screamed from across the lab.

"Oof, lookie here Peter, this is how you get an adult to stop yelling at you" Harley whispered to the boy. It looked as though Harley had put the hydrogen on the wrong shelf. Oh well. Nothing a little bit of fake crying and begging will do.

"I'm sorry tony, I-I,"

‘There we go, let the waterworks come, stutter. Let your eyes become almost as doe-like as Peters’

"God dam- darn it kid don't cry."

"I-I thought that the bottle was hydrogen peroxide, no-not just hydrogen." Harley begged, tears streaming down his red face.

"Um- ok, just don-," the genius paused, "wait a minute, your lying aren't you? You would never cry infront of me even if your arm was chopped of!"

"I didn't work cause I don't have Parkers puppy dog eyes!!" Harley protested, gesterung to the boy sitting in his swivel chair.

"Hey! I do NOT have 'puppy dog eyes I'm a freaking superhero for crying out loud! I'm intimidating." Peter glared at the other two, while getting up.

"Peter, you're about as intimidating as a butterfly." Harley quipped.

"No I'm NOT!" The other teens vice cracked at the word.

Harley put his hand on the side of his mouth, indicating that he didn't want this sentence to be heard, but knew fully well that Peter could hear, "God hes so cute."

"I can't even say anything without either one of you making fun of me."

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted

"Yea Fri?" Tony questioned

" Colonel Rhodes has arrived. He is asking for you."

"Tell him I'll be up in a minute," the man relpied, getting up from his desk, "if either one of you dose anything bad or wrong, I will bring pepper down here to reprimand you both. You know how she gets."

‘Oh god not pepper.’

With that, Tony left the lab.

_______

‘Oh god Tonys gone. Me and Harley have never been alone like this. When were going home, Happys always in the front seat. Tonys usually with us, wether it be in the lab or when he's having a good day and just want a to watch a movie. What if he doesn't actually like me? It would fit into the timeline of how most people determine if they don't like someone or not. We've only known each other for a week or so. This would be the perfect chance to tell me. Oh god what if he pulls a Flash on me. That was actually awful. Being told that you are their friend one moment and then beating them up the next day was not a pleasant feeling. I can't do that agian.What if-‘

"I can practically the see anxiety pouring out of your ears Peter, damn. You almost have as much anxiety as every YouTuber on the planet."

"Oh! Sorry, just, yo-you know," Peter points to his head, "it's just like a bundle of knots up there that I can't seem to get undone. Sometimes, they get all mixed up with each other and become one huge knot and that's when I kinda start to drift off..."

"Kinda like your doing now." The boy responds with an arched brow.

Peter chukles (more like giggles) "Yea, I guess so." Peter rolls on his heels.

‘Why are you so awkward you nerd. He definitely doesn't like you now.’

"Right. Well, Mr. Parker, can you show me how those spandex work so that I can make my own to definitely not make a better one and come for your brand."

That was not the answer peter was expecting. "Well, if by that you mean your going to make me new suit inprivements and I let you wear it maybe once so you feel better about yourself," Peter responds, shaking his head while walking over to where Harley was working on some aim attactchment for his "potato gun" (which now has and improved feature, "Fri bullet canal"), "then I would love to, Mr. Keener."

_______

So apparently, talking to Rhodey took a bit longer than expected. But then again, all they were talking about was Peppers birthday comming up and how the HELL they were they going to surprise the Pepper Potts.

The two men were in the common room walking to the elivator. The compound has been a lot more empty ever since the rest of the team decided to run away. Sure, Rhodey, Pepper, and some shield agents were always here, but it's not the same.

‘Dont think about that idiot. You're just going to get yourself more depresssed then you alredy are. Just think about simple things. Like Peppers birthday. Peter told me he once held a surprise birthday for May once, if a party can get past that woman then one could defenetly get past Pepper.’

The two men continued their talk as they walked to the hallway hilding the elevator. Rhodes explained earlier that you shouldn't trust two teenage guinesus in a confined space with chemicals and gadgets at their disposal.

"You know, the little shit that is Harley Keener fake cried infront of me today. I almost bought it too! He's getting too good at that. Oh, and Peter just sat there. "

"Oh my god." Rhodey almost whispers, shaking his head.

"What now."

"Nothing."

"No, no, no, you tell me now. Ill take away your F.R.I.D.A.Y privileges."

"Yea right," the coronal stoped their walk. They were about two generous steps away from the elevator. "Its just, i never thought that Tony Stark would become a dad."

Tony turned dramaticaly towards his friend and stared. "Im NOT becoming a dad. Im their mentor. There is a difference you know."

Rhody put his palms up in a way as to not look threatening, "Ok, ok, just, when they give you a fathers day card, expect me to tell you that i 'told you so.'"

"Im not their dad." The billionare deapaned.

"Sure bud."

With that, the two men arrived at the elivator. Tony pressed the respective button to get to the lab. They fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for their floor.

The elivator made a ding noise as the doors opened. Tony started walking to the two teenagers when he felt a hand in his shoulder, stoping him.

"Shh, listen to them." Rhody geetured to where the teens were working on what seemed like the spiderman suit at peters desk.

"You know," Harley begain, "if we change some of the mechanics in the web-shooters, you could be able to decide how much fluid you wanted to have shoot out."

"That would actually be so helpful. You have no clue how many times ive wanted only a little bit of web to come out then it just fucking... explodes."

"Thats what he said."

"Language!" Tony chimed in, walking (a bit to briskly) towards them.

"Sorry Mr. Stark! I-I didnt see you there." Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

Tony looked at Rhodey and stage whispered, "I think that Harleys rubbing off in him, and i dont know if i like it."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Harley screeched. He stood ubruptly from his chair. "Square up old man. Come on. Fight me."

The teen didn't  look intimidating, but then again, it looked like he was being sarcastic. He had one of his hands on his face, with the oposite one going through the hole it was making. He looked like a deranged elephant.

"Wow," tony peretened to soud scared while putting his (fake) shaking hands up. "Im sooo scared!"

"I know, I stuck fear into the heart and soul of everything i touch," Harley quipped, unhooking himself from the pose and walking over to the two men.

"So, whats up."

"The sky." Peter mumbled.

Then, a thunder of noise came from harley in the form of a single laugh.

"Very funny Pete. I actually need to talk to both of you about something secret."

A sarcastic gasp escaped harley at the statement. "Your gay! I knew it, and Rhodey is your boyfriend!"

"What? No. Besides, Rhodes is too good for me to date, he'd drop me on the spot. No, this is about Pepers birthday."

"Oh god youre not gonna try and suprise her are you." Peter sighed 

"Wrong again, you are going to surprise her. Remember Mays birthday?" Tony continued once he got a nod from peter and a head tilt from harley. "Yea, well, i was wondering if you could try that with pepper."

"I dont even know if tha-"

"Ill give you a hundred bucks. Each."

"WE'LL DO IT!" Harley yellped

"What the hell harley, what if i dont want to do it."

The other teen turned to peter with a raised brow, "So you, Peter Parker, dont want a hundred bucks."

"Ok you know wha-"

"We'll do it old man."

"Ok~ well, its on the first, which is in a week so you better get on that. Dont be stupid and put memes evrywhere too, i dont want to have to deal with that."

God Tony's going to regret this isnt he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to see all of those beautiful comments and kudos


	3. Never Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... 1000 people have read this so far. I. That’s basically the size of my city. This is crazy. It started as a joke then people started to read it and I got overwhelmed. So i decided to reward you. But I also had to torture you.....

Peter woke up when he heard a notification frim his phone, alerting him that he got a text.

The teen rubbed sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at the phone with blurry vision.

Harley: what about a pug theme. evryone loves pugs

Peter: Harley its 3am go to bed.

Harley: https://creativesomething.net/post/54997033332/why-youre-more-creative-at-night-and-how-to?format=amp

Peter: What is that?

Harley: its an article that proves that we are more creative at night and my brain wont shut off

Peter: Im not throwing Ms. Potts a pug themed birthday party. Go to bed.

Harley: omg fine!1!1!1!

Peter: God your so pretentious.

Harley: don't call me pretentious. i don't know what that means

Peter: Just go to bed har  
.......

Harley: ok, so not a pug theme. what about just dogo theme. everyone loves dogos

Peter woke up to yet another message from Harley. "Well it's not like I'm going to fall back asleep now."

Peter: Harley, I am *not* throwing Pepper Pots a freaking dog themed birthday party! How old do you think she's turning? Five!

Harley: like I said, everyone loves dogs

Peter: Text me when you have an actual theme for the party or I will send you the bee movie script

Harley: oh hell no good night peter hope you dream of a clown murdering you

Peter: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

Harley: I hate you

Peter smiled at the conversation. If he had a dime for every time Harley said that he hated peter, he would be able to pay back Mr. Stark for the window that he accidentally broke when he was being a bit too enthusiastic with a wrench.

The brunette checked the time again. Almost five. He could start to get ready and be able to take an extra long shower (extra long being twenty minutes because he doesn't want May to worry to much on the water bill this month) and cook breakfast for her when she wakes up. She would love that.

Peter rolls out of bed, effectively taking the blankets with him, and starts to head towards the shower.

______

Harley walked down the long halls of his new high school. The walls filled with red and black lockers (their school colors). It was a lot bigger than the one he used to go to and had a bunch more people. (At the last one, he didn't even have a locker.)

Through the massive crowd of students, the blond could see his friend Andrew from across the-what seams like-never ending hallway.

"Oi! Andrew!" Harley yelled, raising his arm to get the other boys attention.

"What's up nerd," Andrew replied.

Andrew, for lack of a better word, was fucking huge. He was this muscular, tall, deep-voiced machine. Harley was surprised to hear it when the man said he played volleyball if all things. He had black hair that was shaved at the sides but longer at the top, bright green eyes, and eyebrows that are more symmetrical than the number 8.

"Oh nothing, just the sky."

"Ha, funny. Hey, Adam wanted for me to tell you that he just got the new game on ps4 and wanted to know if you wanna come hang out at his house."

"Oh that's sounds awesome. But, I can't, I'm supposed to be going to my other friends place."

"Gasp! Harley Keener has friends! Who knew?"

"I got one more friend than you though so I'm winning. #Winning."

"Did you just quote Charlie Sheen?"

"That I did my friend, that I did."

The boys left it at that when they heard the bell ring to signify that class would be starting in five minutes. Harley's class was all the way on the other side of the hallway but Andrews was only four doors down from where they were standing.

So basically,Harley had to run while Andrew took a few steps.

The blond did though make it to his A.P Algebra class with a minute to spare. He sat in his assigned desk (that was the other thing that was different about this new school, this one has desks while his old one had tables) at the back of the class, and took out his pen —he used to have pencils but they disappeared into The Void— and put his name on his homework. He apparently forgot to do that last night. 

Harley whipped out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and saw that Peter texted him.

Peter: What about a black and white theme?

Harley: wat

Peter: Like, everyone is dressed in black and white and the decorations are black and white.

Harley: yea yea yea sure whatever. class just started so I gotta go. see you after school

Peter: See you too, don't fall asleep.

Harley: can't promise that Parker

The teen pooped his head up and slid his phone back into his pocket when the teacher walked in and began the lesson 

_______

Harley: I'm outside come on Rory

Aurora: Yea I'm coming just gotta put up my skates

Harley was standing outside their local skating rink where his sister was practicing, feeling very impatient. He dose this every other day but she's never been this late to get out.

His stare at the door was stoped when said door swung open to reveal his little sister.

Aurora was a thin, tall girl for her age of 14. She had long mousy brown hair that was tied in a bun, clad in her usual skating gear of a jacket and pants.

"Hey whats up? Your gonnna drop me off at Olivia's house right?"

"Yep. How was today? Land that jump you've been practicing. It's your first quad right," Harley replied putting his arm around her shoulders as they started walking towards the car.

The girl looked down at her feet and her face noticeably fell, "Not really. I can't get enough rotation on it. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for some extra oomph.

"You'll get it. You said the same thing about your first triple and now you can do those with breeze!"

"You just say that cause you love me."

"I'm serious! You're actually really good and I know cause you tell me who is bad so I know what an untalented person looks like."

The two continued talking about everything and nothing when they reach the car, starting their drive to Aurora's friends house.

"So," Aurora turned her body was facing Harley in the drivers seat." What's the tea with this new school? Is there any cute boys? The teachers cool in a chill way or in a 'I'm trying to be hip but really I'm just awkward' way?"

"Your cute. I like you. Imma keep you. No not really any cute boys, but you could count Andrew. I don't like him like that though. My science teacher is pretty cool. Then again, he's a hippy that only gives us like five problem for homework. How's your school?"

"It's nice. I just hang out with Olivia and Ash and do homework and stuff. They would like Sammy."

She paused and looked up at Harley and Harley looked down at her.

"Do you miss it."

"Miss what," he questioned. Looking back at the road.

“Tennessee."

And god did that hurt.

Of course Harley missed Tennessee. He missed his friends. He missed his house. He missed that old dinner with that cute waiter that was way to old for him. He missed the park were he and his friend would hangout. He missed that small town with all of his heart.

But they don't live there anymore. They live in Brooklyn, New York. Where he has two friends. Where he is living in a tiny apartment. Where hotdogs coast $10 a piece. Where he got lost on the subway every time he got on.

But they are away from him and that's all that matters.

"Not really."

The older teen slipped a glance at his younger sister. Dose she miss it. She shouldn't. She shouldn't even be thinking about that place. Brings back to many bad memories for her.

The two siblings sit in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Auroras friends house. When they did finally arrive, they exchange a quick goodbye and a hug then Rory was off and Harley started the agonizingly slow drive to Peters house.

_______

To say that Peter was stressed would be an understatement.

To begin with, he had quarter finals to study for, he needed to redo is essay for history, and he had to do his math homework tonight. That was only school stuff.

He decided that he should focus on one thing at a time. Like why the hell was Harley late.

The brunet took out his phone and pressed call when he saw Harley's name.

"What up my dude?" Harley answered. Peter could her the familiar sounds of a busy New York street.

"Ok first off, don't call me 'dude'. Second off where the hell are you?"

"I'm like, 2 minutes away calm down mother."

"Please don't call me that either."

"Would you rather Daddy?"

"No!"

"Yea, your definitely a bottom. I'd be the daddy."

"What's that eve-," he was cut of by Harley's loud voice through the receiver.

"Oh! I'm here! I'll be up in one second."

They hung up and Peter waited for an undetermined amount of time when his door was being knocked on.

"Coming!"

Peter half jogged half walked to his door and when he opened it, he was meant with the familiar face of Harley Keener.

"Honey I'm home," the other teen responds with passing by peter and closing then door.

"Took you long enough. I have the set up in the living room and the list we need to buy stuff so why don-,"

""You have a nice house."

Peter paused, "Thanks?"

"No problem," Harley said and plopped down on the couch.

Peter followed a moment later. The coffee table was littered with random papers ranging from the stuff that Peter mentioned for the party (and some more but he got cut off) to his math homework and Mays magazines.

"So," Harley clapped his hands together, "what's happening?"

"Well, we have to order the decorations-maybe make some to give it that 'homey but not at all cause this is a party' feel-,hire the caterers, email everyone that is on the guest list that Mr. Stark gave me, and probably some other stuff that I can't think of right now." Peter explained, pointing the the respective papers that correspond with the activity.

"That's a lot of stuff" Harley breathed

"Yea."

"We should probably get started on that."

"Yea."

Harley started to look around Peters loving room. When his eyes finally went to the- very impressive- movie shelf he has, his head stops.

It's filled practically to the brim with movies. Most of them older because Ben used to love those, like home alone or  jurassic Park (and of course the entire collection of Star Wars. Ben wasn't crazy). Some newer, like Split or The Fast and the Furious franchise.

"Holy shit you have Love Simon!? That movie was so good!!"

"I've never seen it. May got it."

"Of course you've never seen it," Harley says while going over to the couch. "It's a gay movie. Freaking hetero."

"I'm not straight you know."

"You gay ma dude?"

"No. I don't really care. As long as I like them then I'd date them."

"You've ever kissed a boy before?"

No. Peter wanted to say. But I wouldn't be opposed to it.

The only person that he's ever kissed was Michell. Even then it was only like twice then they decided that it was too weird and just stayed as friends. 

"Pete."

"Hm? Oh! Um, not really. No. But I have been kissed!"

"Come here," the older teen says with a wave of his arm to tell Peter to sit next to him

"I don't know Har."

"Oh my god just do it."

Peter-very reluctantly- came to sit down next to Harley.

Harley, who put his hand on Peters cheek. Harley who's thumb was on that spot of your cheek right below your eye, enough to feel the corners of them movie but not enough for it to be scary. Harley, who's leaning in. Harley, who's closing his eyes. Harley, who's moving his face closer to Peters.

Harley, who kissed him.

Peters first thoughts weren't 'Oh god this isn't right.' Or 'He's my friend we shouldn't be doing this.'

No. It was actually 'Oh god I hope this never stops. This feels really good. Never stop Har. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all understand those references? (I understood THAT reference!). The link in there actually leads to what Harley says it dose. 
> 
> Olivia’s obsession is crazy for yuri on ice so I had to make Harley’s sister a skater so I can make her happy.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter fellow readers?
> 
> Hint: maybe some more gay?......


	4. Blanket forts and Sloppy Joes

Previously:  
Harley, who kissed him.

Peters first thoughts weren't ‘Oh god this isn't right.’ Or He's my friend we shouldn't be doing this.

No. It was actually ‘Oh god I hope this never stops. This feels really good. Never stop Har. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!’

.........

Then, as soon as it started. It was over.

Harley pulled away and clapped his hands together, which almost made Peter flinch

"So! We'll put on love Simon and do all of this stuff." Harley explained, gesturing to the table full of papers. "It'll be like hitting two birds with one stone."

‘What the hell,’ Peter thought. ‘Who comes over to their home, kisses them, then goes back to being all casual? Is this a test? It has to be a test.’

"Hey," Harley waved his hand infront of Peters face to get his attention, "let's go. Can't let that brain get ahead of the work huh!"

Despite all of the thoughts going through Peters brain, he managed some form of 'yes' because Harley was up and off of the couch putting in the movie (the one that peter apparently forgot about).

"I'll do the guest list." Peter whispered.

"That's fine. I'll look for the decorations."

They spent the rest of the day doing that.

When may came home she stayed and spoke to Harley for a little but Harley was already practically halfway out the door by that point.

May had brought take out and they ate it while watching the great British baking show. 

Peter didn't talk much the rest of the night 

_____

Harley was sitting in his bed, studying for his quarter final when his little sister walked into his room. 

It was dark outside and the boy was confuse as to why his younger sister was awake. 

"Hey Har," she whispered.

"What's up? Why are you awake," he looked at his phone. "It's midnight night, you should be in bed."

"You should be too but here we are," she started to walk towards his bed so Harley moved his books and scooted over to allow more room for the girl.

"Hey, what's the matter."

"Nothing. Just... not really tiered is all."

"That all?"

There was a deafening pause and when she spoke it sounded like the whole world was weighing on her response.

"Yea. That's all."

"Ok. You want to watch a movie?"

"Only if I get to pick it," she said with a smile and went over to where his iPad was charging.

"Yea that's fine, but I do not want to watch that gay ice skating show again."

"You're boring."

"No," the older boy snatched the tablet from her hands. "I just want to watch a movie or show that doesn't make me feel sad about my love life."

"Yea, yea, yea whatever."

After the small family of three moved to Brooklyn, Harley and Aurora have been having regular movie nights (although sometimes it was more "show" than movie night)

They would take all of their blankets and pillows and make a fort in Harley's room. One blanket hanging from the bottom end of the head board to his dresser. Another from his desk to a stool that they bring in, across the first blanket to make an x across.

The inside would be piles of blankets and all of the pillows they can find in the house. Harley would go and make popcorn while Aurora would find something to watch.

When they first did this, it took them well over an hour, but now that the two siblings have done it multiple times, it only takes them about twenty minutes.

Harley was putting the popcorn in his bowl when his phone dinged.

Andrew: hey you u wanna hang out at my place tomorrow

Harley: yea sure. I gotta bring anything

Andrew just urself and whatever else you think is needed

Harley: Sure what time you want me to be there

Andrew: anytime my parents aren't home. They're on vacation

Harley: ok cool. Text me the address later. Night 

Andrew: night

The boy put his phone back into his hoodie pocket and poured the warm popcorn into the bowl. It was only slightly burnt. Just the way that Aurora likes it. (He will never understand why she likes burnt popcorn but she always insist on it whenever they can make it at home.)

When he walked back into his room he could see the faint outline of his younger sister under the blanket roof. He could hear her humming some show tune that he only knows half of the words too while she bops her head back and forth and taps her feet.

He starts to head over to the fort and puts the popcorn through the door that they made alongside his head.

"You pick a movie out yet," he questions and crawls through the tunnel to get to his designated spot in the fort. 

Aurora looks at her brother with the biggest smile on her face, "Yea I'm thinking of blue planet or bob ross."

"Fuck Rory do you WANT me to fall asleep?"

"Please~" she sings

Harley sighs, "ugh, fine! But only because I love you."

If Auroras smile could get any bigger then her face would rip in two. 

They settle on Bob and the two nod off to the sound of the mans soothing voice and brush's masking the canvas in a beautiful mountain scene.

_______

Peter swung through the familiar buildings of Queens in a quiet manner.

Most of the time, you'd be able to hear him coming from a mile away. Sometime he wonders later in the night when he was lying in his bed if Mr. Stark could here him all the way from the avengers compound. He would be yelling and screaming his little heart out but the spiderling was doing none of that tonight. 

He wasn't thinking about that kiss, or how that was probably one of the best kisses he's ever gotten, or how he wants to do it again.

No no no. He was totally thinking about Ms. Potts birthday party. Yea! Totally! He has a lot of stuff to do for this very important party that he is planning. He has to make the cards. He has to get the decorations in. He has to... he doesn't need to do that much right now but he has to wait for things for Harley to do so that he can do more things.

God that damn kiss should not have affected him as much as it had.

Harley wasn't making a big deal out of it. He kept on texting and calling him and acting all casual. Why was HE so held up on that one kiss.

He doesn't even know if he would want to be with Harley as a boyfriend but he sure as hell does know that he wants him to kiss him again.

The teen superhero takes a sharp left turn and almost hits a wall before he shoots another web towards the opposite building. He let out a sigh and silently thanks the universe for not letting him hit the painful bricks.

By the time he gets back to the apartment May putting his post-patrolling sloppy joe on a plate. 

"Hey May," he says as he climbs through the window.

"You're a little late hun. You've got to watch your time better," she responds.

"Yea, I know. Tonight was just kind of busy."

That was a lie.

Tonight was actually pretty chill in the crime-fighting department. Only two would-be muggings and a bike theft.

Peter walk farther into the apartment and took off his mask. He started to go to his room when his vision was interrupted by his aunts body.

"You ok Pete? You've been acting kind of off recently," she questioned as she brushed his unruly curls out of his face.

Peter made a mental note to go get his hair cut again soon.

"I'm fine may. Can I go take a shower real quick before I eat?”

"Yea thats fine darling. I love you."

"I love you too," peter said as he made his way to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Hey  
> I’m not dead! This chapter was waaayyyy over due but it’s here not ok! It’s kinda short (1300 words or so) but the next chapter I’ll try and make longer. This was also kind of a fluffer chapter but we won’t get into that....
> 
> P.S can you tell that I’m kinda into Yuri on ice. I texted my friend a picture of what Harley said about it and she hates me now


	5. Kissy Kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long boi  
> ._________________________.  
> No but this chapter is v angsty.  
> :(
> 
>  
> 
> Damn a lot of people have read this and it makes me kinda sister scared but I’m too invested now to back down and I’m sure y’all are too.
> 
> Also...... schools a bitch so imma rant at the end notes about that.

Andrew was a very nice guy.

When it was Harley's first day of school, he showed him around and let him sit with him and his friends at lunch.

When Harley's car was in the shop and he missed the bus, he gave him a ride home—even though it was clearly out of the way. 

Andrew has been regularly volunteering at a homeless shelter for years.

Andrew tutors kids that need extra help.

Andrew was also a very straight guy.

So why Andrew was kissing him was a mystery to Harley.

Hands were roaming, tongues were exploring, and pupils were dilated.

Harley was lying on Andrews couch, with Andrew at a somewhat awkward angle on top of him. Andrew wasn't moving though, so Harley wasn't either.

It started slow, just two lips and the occasional tongue, but now it felt desperate. All tongue, teeth clashing with gasps in between.

Harley was about to pull away to take a needed breath when Andrew slowly moved down to kiss and suck at his neck.

"Andrew?" Harley breathed. 

The older boy made a noise of confirmation as he sucked a hickey on Harley's upper neck.

"I-I'm not really looking for a uh.... boyfriend."

"Me neither," Andrew replied on his way back to Harley's mouth.

The cycle of kissing each other, then, moving to a different part of their face or neck, was broken when Harley heard someone walking though Andrews door.

"Hey drew I go- you didn't tell me you had a fucking guy over what the hell man! Ew gross!"

It was Andrews older brother.

Who, Harley assumed, new about Andrew secret.

"Oh my god it's not like you haven't seen it before!"

So Harley was right.

"I don't care! What if I was mom or Gavin? What would you do then! Sorry," he walked over to the two. "I'm Dan, Andrews older brother."

"He's, uh... talked about you." Harley respond (still below Andrew).

"And you are?"

"Harley."

"Oh you're Harley! He talks about you a lot."

"Dan stop" Andrew groaned, falling farther onto Harley.

"He does? Well that's something," Harley smiled at Andrew.

"You two eat yet? I have shawarma."

"I fucking LOVE shawarma!"

"HARLEY!" Andrew complained

"I want some, all you did was get me water. I want food."

"Why didn't you say that!"

"Because this was a lot more fun than eating."

"NOPE," Dan said, arms up in the air as he walked to the kitchen. "Imma go and get it ready you two can finish."

As soon as he walked away, Harley looked at Andrew and said, "So he...."

"Yea," Andrew whispered.

"But your parents don't?"

"No, and they better not find out."

"Why don't you want them to know? Your brother seams cool with it?"

"Because Harley!" 

Harley flinched at the harsh words.

"Sorry. Um my parents.... they uh. They're really religious and..."

"It's fine. I get it."

There was a long pause where all that was heard was the two boys breathing and the faint clatter of plates coming from the kitchen.

"You ready to eat," Andrew whispered.

"Yea," Harley returned with the same tone and patted his shoulder. "I'm hungry let's go."

_______

It was a very uneventful patrol night.

All Peter has done is help an old man with his groceries, help a cat down from a tree (he's not complaining, he's always wanted to do that), and stopped a would be purse thief—well, steal a purse. 

That's all peter thought would happen that night.

He was clearly wrong.

The boy was sitting on the edge of a building when he heard a short scream, then, the piercing of skin. Like a needle went through it.

A kidnapping then. 

He shot a web in the path of the nearby building that he guessed the crime was taking place in.

Peter heard more shuffling and quiet whispering, so he scaled up the wall to get a better view.

There was an older guy, fairly well built, with broad shoulders and an overall creepy vibe about him. He had his hand over a young girl. She looked to be about 14, with long brown hair. It looked like if you tapped her shoulder, she would fall over like a leaf. 

The girl was struggling to get out of the mans hold. She was hitting and kicking around, successfully moving the empty syringe out of the way and under the garbage.

She eventually got a punch in, hitting him on the noes. The man fell back, shocked by the hit.

"Nice! Oh shiiiittt"

The sedatives must have kicked in by then and the girl fell to the floor.

The man must had heard him because started to stalk towards Peters direction, dragging the girl by her arms, but the young vigilante wouldn't move until he was directly under him.

When the crook was in the perfect spot, Peter webbed his hands, carful of the girl, and tugged him up. When the criminals feet were no longer touching the ground, Peter stuck the other end of his web the the side of the building.

The teen jumped down from his spot and landed easily on his feet.

"Now, what does someone like you want to do with someone like this young lady right here," Peter motioned to the slowly awaking girl in the ground.

"That's none of your business!"

"You're right! It's not. The police will find out anyways. Bye!"

Peter waved goodbye and moved to where the girl was curled up against the opposite wall. He squatted to where she could see all of him and held out his hand.

"Hi there. You ok?"

"I don't know," she whispered, a raspiness to her voice, like she was going to cry.

"That's ok," Peter matched he pitch. "You want me to take you home?"

"Yea."

"Ok. You gotta help me with that. Can you tell me your name?"

"Aurora. Aurora Keener."

_______

"God damn it where is she?!"

"Mom I don't know."

Harley's mom was pacing back and forth, biting her nails as she worried about where her daughter is at 11 o'clock at night. 

She was supposed to be at the rink and gotten back, at the latest, around 10 but it was way too late for her 

They've already called the police, the rink, and all of her friends but they haven't heard anything useful to where she might be from any of them yet.

Her friends said they haven't seen her since school got out.

The police station said that it was too early to call and to wait until tomorrow night.

The rink said that she left an hour ago.

So Harley and his mother were pulling out their hair worrying about where she could be.

‘God what if she's hurt? What if someone took her? No no no. I can't think about that. The bus could have ran late. She could have stayed a bit longer than normal and didn't realize what time it was. Anything but her getting hurt.’

Harley was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

‘Why the hell is Peter calling me? He never calls me.’

The blond walked out of the room and answered the call. He was met with ragged breaths from what he could only assume was Peter.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Peter whispered. "I have Aurora. We're coming to your place  right now. She thinks I'm Spider-Man though so don't ack all weird."

"Oh my god! Thank you Peter!" He whispered. "I owe you one like, big time. Wha- where are you?"

"Uh... a few blocks away. But I think she's in shock."

"What happened?"

"She-I.... I'll tell you when I get there."

"Thank you Peter."

"It's not a problem Har."

He hung up and walked to over where his mother was still pacing.

"Who was that?"

"Just Andrew."

She shook her head and ran her hands through her already messy hair. Harley's mom went to go sit by the couch, her son following her.

They sat and he started to try and rub soothing circles on her back.

"God Har I can't loose her."

"You won't. I promise mom."

They sat there like that, with no more words exchanged and anxiety building up.

The silence stopped when they heard a soft knock in the window.

"Oh my god!" Harley's mother exclaimed, she stood up and held her hand to her mouth.

Peter was crouched down in front of Aurora, with a cheap looking coat around her and a distant look on her face.

She looked like a reck. Tear tracks down her face with more making new ones. She was shivering from the cold and clutching desperately to the thin coat like it was a lifeline 

Harley and his mother hurried over to where the other two were and opened the windowsill.

Their mom grabbed Aurora and Harley help Spider-Man—Peter—into the apartment.

"Oh my god Rory!" Their mom said into the girls hair as she hugged her. "We were so worried about you! We called everyone. We called your friends, the police. I'm so happy you're ok."

Harley gave his sister a hug and then looked at Spider-Man and let go. He led the other teen to his room. Once they were inside he closed the door as quietly as he could and turned to the young vigilante.

"Thanks man," he said, pulling his arms up to his chest.

"It's not a problem," the boy replied.

"What happened?"

"It looked like a kidnaping but I don't know."

Harley pauses then spoke softly, "god."

"I should," Peter motioned to the door.

"Yea. Yea you've got stuff to do. I'll see you Friday?"

"Yea. Bye Harley."

"Bye Peter."

Peter walked to the window and looked back. He stood there for a minute, looking like he wanted to say something, but he was gone before Harley had the chance to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck so I have to do an annual project for school and it’s so stressful cause my mentor is all like “I need to meet with you during lunch today” then proceeds to go everywhere else except to the place where we were meeting and ugh. 
> 
> I also have to do a huge project on bees for my science class and I don’t even know where to begin. Like, we are probably going to make either a pollination garden at our school or an apiary but both of those seam impossible right now so I don’t know. 
> 
> But anyways thanks for reading I love y’all. I also love your comments they actually make my day. Which is sad if you think about it but IT STILL DOES SO COMMENT.
> 
> K bye


	6. The Party Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaaaaayyyyyy over due BUT ITS HERE NOW OK!!!!  
> But yea sorry about that’s its the last quarter and it’s v stressful.  
> I also made this 2 parts because I wanted to get something out for you guys.

_He was in a room. In a bed._

 

_But it wasn't his._

 

_It's his room but not._

 

_It's cold. He shouldn't be this cold._

 

_'Where's my blanket,' he thought. 'I should have a blanket.'_

 

_Glass shatters in the other room and the boy whips his head up._

 

_A man yells._

 

_A chair gets thrown._

 

_He screams more._

 

_'Why is he here. He shouldn't be here. I should stop him. I can't though. Last time I did I almost died.'_

 

_"I told you to do the fucking dishes you stupid girl!"_

 

_"I'm sorry dad, I was at the rink and-"_

 

_"I DONT GIVE A SHIT! I told you to do something and you didn't do it! Some one has to show you that you can't go around this house and do whatever the hell you want!"_

 

_His belt whips._

 

_Heavy footsteps follow as lighter ones back away._

 

_No._

 

_No please don't hurt her._

 

_"No!"_

 

_He can't hear me._

 

_"No!"_

 

"No!" Harley awoke with a scream. Sweat dripping down his face and soaking the sheets.

 

Aurora came rushing through his room, clad in pajamas and tired eyes. She came over and sat in his bed, grabbing his shoulder to pull him into a hug.

 

"It's ok Har," she said, rocking her older brother back and forth, his tears soaking her shirt. "I've got you. It was just a dream. Your in your room in New York. You're not there anymore. You're in Broklyn with me. He's not here. I've got you."

 

_______

 

Peter saw the hickey. He wasn't too happy about it either.

 

_This is stupid. I shouldn't be jealous. I don't even really like him like that. Ok I don't that much. Ok I might have a tiny little crush on him. Ok I have a crush on him. That still doesn't mean I'm jealous. I might be jealous._

 

_Ok I like Harley Keener and I am fucking jealous._

Peter mentally groaned at the thought and tucked his hands inside his arms crossed on the desk. He should be listening to his teacher but clearly his teen angst was more important than what the governor in 1926 did.

 

"Hey Pete," Ned whispered, nudging his shoulder. "You still nervous about the party tonight cause you shouldn't be! It's gonna be awesome. Even though I can't go.... it'll still be super cool! Ms. Potts is gonna love it!"

 

"Thanks Ned," Peter lied. He guesses he is kind of nervous about the party but it's not at the front of his mind right now. "It sucks that you got to go to that play with your mom but we'll make it up to each other."

 

"Yea! We can do a Star Wars marathon! Oooohh we can get popcorn and candy and-"

 

"Hey two amigos," the teacher gestured to the two boys and Peter could hear some of his classmates giggle. "Pay attention. This may or may not be one the test coming up. Hint hint."

 

"Sorry," Ned replied.

 

"Yea yea yea get to it then."

 

Thirty minutes later when the bells rings, Peter is out the door in record time. Practically skipping to the parking lot, he makes his way over to his mentors car.

 

Mr. Stark decided to go for a more laid back back approach of transportation today. Well as laid back as an Audi can get.

 

He stood outside the door, cap over his eyes, that were also covered by his signature sunglasses. "Let's go kid, I gotta pick up the other nerd too."

 

"I was thought happy was gonna pick us up," Peter mentioned, stopping his over enthusiastic walking. "Why are you here instead? Not that I don't want you here! I'm happy you're here! I'm just confused is all. You know, you're a busy person why would you want to pickup some annoying teenagers."

 

"You talk too much kid. Just get in the car ok?" Tony then proceeded to hop into the divers seat, Peter taking his respected spot in the back.

 

On the way over to Harley's apartment in Brooklyn, peter and Ned texted each other about what they would do to make up for yet another weekend they couldn't spend with each other.

 

**Ned: So I was thinking about watching them all backwards this time????**

 

**Peter: Yea that's cool with me. All I want to know is if your mom is going to make those cookies she made last time cause FUCK YES**

 

**Ned: I hope so too those were delicious**

 

The conversation was interrupted when a notification popped up on his screen.

 

**Harley: when r u gonna be here m8???? I wanna make a Dramatic ass entrance to get happy all riled up**

 

**Peter: Mr. Stark is bring us to the compound this time.**

 

**Harley: WHAT!1!1!1!**

 

**Harley: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS!1!**

 

**Harley: NOW IT HAS TO BE EVEN MORE EXTRA!1!1!1!**

 

**Harley: is flying in on a jet pack too much or not enough?**

 

**Peter: Probably don't do that.**

 

**Harley: :(((( you're no fun**

 

**Peter: You're right! I'm Peter!**

 

**Harley: Fuck you that was awful**

 

**Harley: no but how far are you**

 

**Peter : Like 15 minutes**

 

**Harley: okee text me when you are outside**

 

_______

 

Harley rummaged through his sisters makeup to find something that was his shade.

 

Not because he needed it for his face.

 

No, he needed it for the hickey. You know. The hickey that he got from Andrew.

 

_Two days ago_.

 

He honestly thought that it wouldn't last this long. If it was just like a little red an irritated looking he could just say that he's been nervous for the party or something and he was scratching his neck.

 

But the thing is dark and purple and, much like Andrew, fucking huge.

 

So hence why he's looking for something that matches his skin and that will cover it up so that it's not as noticeable as it already is.

 

"What the hell are you doing Har?"

 

Fuck. That's his sister.

 

She was leaning agents the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

 

"Um.... can you help me really super-dooper quick." He said behind the cabinet door. "I just got a tiny little problem.”

 

She walked towards him, graceful as ever. "Yea what's- holy shit Har where did you get that!"

 

She was kneeling next to him now, in the perfect view of the bruise on his neck.

 

"It's a hickey, it's fine, can you help me cover it up before my ride gets here?"

 

"Yea but you owe me one," she said, grabbing a thin tube, powder, and brushes.

 

"Yes yes of course."

 

The two were having a surprisingly heated argument about why Sidon is far more fuckable than the stupid bird in Zelda as Aurora helped Harley.

 

"Sidon is thick with three c's Rory."

 

"Doesn't make him hotter," she said, finishing up her 'paint job' on her brothers neck.

 

"It totally makes him hotter! I either want to mount him or him mount me cause fuck."

 

They were interrupted when Harley got a text from Peter, saying that he and Tony were pulling up to his building. "Fuck. Are you done? They're here."

 

"Yea I'm done." She put away all of her tools and Harley skipped out of the bathroom. "Have fun." Don't die!"

 

"I can't promise anything!"

 

The blond made his way to the car where Peter and Tony where parked outside and opened the door. "I'm here." He said.

 

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road shall we?" With that, the three drove off to Pepper Potts' surprise party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Leave some kudos and comment???  
> Or yell at me on tumblr:  
> you-are-embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated  
> Politey yell at me on tumblr:  
> you-are-embarrassing


End file.
